An electronic device, e.g. a modern power device, which may for example include a semiconductor chip, for example a silicon chip, may use one or more copper layers, e.g. thick copper layers for achieving a high current carrying capacity and/or for efficiently conducting heat away from the chip, or copper layers in a metallization layer, e.g. in a redistribution layer. A coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) may differ significantly between the semiconductor material, e.g. the silicon (CTE˜3 ppm/K), and the copper (CTE˜16 ppm/K). As a consequence, a change in temperature may lead to mechanical stress in the copper layer and/or in an interface between the copper layer and the semiconductor chip, leading eventually to a degradation of the Cu-layer. In addition, a barrier layer may be required for preventing a diffusion of metal, e.g. Cu, atoms into the semiconductor, for example into a sublayer of transistors. However, such a barrier layer may adhere rather weakly to the Cu layer. This may further aid in the degradation of the Cu layer, for example by increasing a probability for delamination of the Cu layer from the semiconductor (with the barrier layer), or for a cracking of Cu grain boundaries in the Cu layer. For this purpose to improve adhesion an additional adhesion liner is necessary.